


Lake across the Hill

by willowspore



Series: dream team oneshots/drabbles [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, how do i tag things why is this such a struggle, im not sure what to tag for this, lets be real, patches is dreams moral support, when is he not tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowspore/pseuds/willowspore
Summary: There's a hill Dream always goes to when he's stressed.One day, someone else sat where he normally would
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dream team oneshots/drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166708
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Lake across the Hill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Care_about_youre_own_name_B_baka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Care_about_youre_own_name_B_baka/gifts).



> Prompt from @Care_about_youre_own_name_B_baka
> 
> Prompt: DnF. Dream decides to walk up a hill to enjoy the view. He than meets George somewhere in the journey.
> 
> modified it slightly, hope you enjoy :D!!

Dream adored nature.

It was kinda ironic since he never really went out much. He blames it on his job on youtube but he doesn't mind much. He loves his job, even more so then nature but that doesn't mean he can't miss the outdoors.

Dream mostly ventured outside when he was overwhelmed by his job or just even life in general. There was always a certain spot Dream went to. 

It was an hour away from his house but he couldn't care less. He would drive for how ever long it took if he got to see the scenery. Though he did feel bad for leaving Patches alone for so long but he learned she mostly curled up and slept in his bed until he returned.

An hour away from his house sat s hill. Why drive an hour for a hill? 

This hill wasn't the same as one of those dumb ones you might drive past or the ones that were around your classes at elementary.

This hill overlooked a lake. The lake in question was absolutely stunning. The water was clear and untouched, almost as if no human has ever found it before Dream. Dream could see fishes swimming around sometimes, often making up stories about what they do all day in the water.

The lake was stunning any time of the day but during night, in his opinion, was the best. The moonlight always sparkled on the lake and lit up everything in the area and from the spot on the hill made it even better.

Thinking about the hill, Dream decided he should go see it today.

Giving Patches a few pets before offering her a goodbye while grabbing his keys, phone already in his pocket, he set out to his car to start his journey to his favorite place.

\---------

Shutting his car door, he starting along his way on the path in the woods towards the hill.

Dream cooed at a few birds he saw along the way and hummed a tune that was playing while he drove, he quickly made it to the hill.

Often times, scratch that, every other time Dream came to the area it was barren but this time there sat a small brunette.

The brunette was sat where he normally was. He was toying with a flower, spinning it around in-between his fingers while staring off at the lake.

Dream wasn't sure what to do, he didn't want to disturb the man but also he didn't want to drive down here for nothing.

Before Dream could decide on something to do, the man turned his head towards Dream. Dream, slightly startled, stared back at him.

The man offered him a shy smile and turned his head back towards the lake. Dream took that hopefully as a welcoming for him to join the brunette.

Stumbling slightly, he made his way towards him and sat down, giving a decent amount of distance between them.

Dream thought that it would stick to silence between them but he guessed he should expect the unexpected.

"Do you come here often too?"

"Basic line to flirt with." Dream joked, "But, I do. I'm guessing you do too?"

"Oh ha-ha very funny. Yeah, I come here a lot."

"Weird, ive never seen you here before"

The brunette turned towards him, Dream met his eyes as well, "My names, George."

"I'm Dream"

George shot him a confused glance, "That's a weird name. Cool, but weird."

Dream laughed and turned away from George again, "I get that a lot. My real name is Clay but I go by Dream mostly." 

"Huh, makes sense. Why Dream though?"

"Its my youtube name but it comes from uh, my minecraft username I made when I was like 10."

George hummed and went back to twirling around the flower he had. Dream deemed it the end of the chat and focused on the lake and the atmosphere.

Dream felt eyes staring at him so he glanced back over towards George. George froze slightly, realizing he was caught staring at Dream, his face was quickly turning red.

Dream let out a soft laugh, "Like what you see Georgie?"

George's nose scrunched up at the nickname, "Not anymore, just because of that nickname."

"Aww, you're pretty stunning yourself Georgie."

Sputtering and somehow turning redder George replied, "I never called you stunning!"

Dream smirked at him and stiffled a laugh, "Oh I know, but you are stunning."

"Shut up you're so annoying Dream."

Dream laughed at the brunette while George pulled out his phone, frowning at it, "I should start heading home."

Dream checked the time himself, 11:45 PM, he huffed, "How did it even get late that fast? I should go to."

Standing up and stretching, Dream offered George his hand to help him up. George, rolling his eyes, accepted the hand and pulled himself up.

"So um, George, mind if I get your number?" 

George smiled at him before handing over his phone.

\--------

Shutting his front door he basically sprinted towards his room, effectively scaring Patches when he reached his room.

"Patches! Hi baby, sorry for scaring you but you'll never guess what happened!"

Dream snatched up Patches and collapsed on to his bed and started ranting about George and his he got his number and how pretty George is.

Dream ended up talking himself and Patches to sleep. A text from George awaiting him for when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @willowspore
> 
> ill kiss u if you comment or give kudos


End file.
